


Helium

by PrxbablySleeping



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Flash gets messed up bad, Peter Parker Snaps, Peter Parker is a Mess, i havent watched ffh yet so any corrilation is completely coincidental, ooc peter, this is not baby boy petey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrxbablySleeping/pseuds/PrxbablySleeping
Summary: Petey-boy is very messed up after the pile of trauma that was dumped on him, and Flash just so happens to know how to make him snap.





	Helium

Peter woke up the same as he had the past couple of months; empty. 

He wished it could be as simple as the depression weighing him down like a heavy ton of bricks, but it was more like his body was full of helium. Pulling him up and putting on clothes, brushing his teeth, and leaving no room for any sentience. He hardly remembered to blink until the burning in his eyes became a different kind of unbearable. He spared a look at the calendar on his wall, though he had stopped marking it the day of... everything.

He didnt feel like bricks, his limbs were full of air. Lighter than oxygen, or helium, or anything, not weighed down by blood or bones. Just air. The only problem was his head was too overrun by fog to command his arms and legs to do anything other than muscle memory. So he clambered out of the door with backpack in hand, no aunt May in sight, and walked to school. 

Ned was there to greet him outside of his locker, just like every morning. Ned had grown used to his best friend barely being able to open his jaw to eat, let alone speak, so he did the best he could to talk for both of them and handed him the books he stared so blankly at.

"Miller has a substitute in today so at least it'll be an easy day in chem. Don't worry about the project, I think me and MJ have it handled pretty well. Y'know shes asked how you were doing the other day? No sarcasm or anything I-"

"Hey, Penis"

Ned paused for a second, standing straighter and leading Peter down the hallway, hesitantly chattering on. Pretending the problem wasnt there, though, didnt make the problem go away. Peter's feet started sliding across the floor as he friend grabbed his arm and almost pulled him.

"Penis Parker I'm talking to you!"

The fog in Peter's brain slowly fizzled until it turned into radio static. Finally he felt the blood and bone and muscle in his arms and legs and whole body. He even moved his jaw up and down a little to test it out, focused on his fingers tapping nonsense in morse code, had they been doing that the whole time?

"You and your fucking boyfriend need to stop, now."

The blood seemed to not stop solidifying and finally he felt the bricks, but not like they were pulling him to the floor. The weight was welcomed as a weapon. Ned continued on without slowing down or taking his arm off of Peter, almost dragging him down the hallway until he couldn't pull anymore, and Peter didnt know if he should blame his feel planted firmly in the ground or the solid iron replacing his bones. Ned didn't know what to do, or think, when Peter met his eyes for the first time in months and there was more than just elevator music behind them. What he saw, though, he didnt recognize.

"Parker," Flash cooed in a sing-song voice, "you can cut the stupid fucking act now. Starks dead, you're not getting anymore-" Flash clapped his hand on the same shoulder Ned had previously had ahold of, and Ned didn't even get a chance to warn him.

For the first time since the final battle, Peter moved with purpose. He turned fast enough for Flash's hand to fall from his shoulder and shoved him into the wall hard enough that there would certainly be a crack. Flash began sliding down the wall, ready to admit defeat from just the shove, when Peter grabbed ahold of his throat with one hand and kept him on his feet. The crowd that had already been staring because of Flash's taunts mumbled among themselves, though everything sounded like it was underwater.

Peter became far too aware, far too quickly, of how sturdy the grip on his neck was. He didn't need his suit, or Instant Kill, or any of that. He was strong enough that if he squeezed just a little harder, he would feel Flash's neck snap. 

Flash clawed at the hand holding him in place, mouth gaping for air that was completely cut off from him. Peters blank stare is what hit him harder than the lack of oxygen, it was the same look he had seen in movies with the hidden urge to murder clear as day if you got a good look. Black dots began to speckle along his vision right before Peter threw him from the wall. Burning air filled his lungs and he coughed hard enough to vomit the breakfast he'd had that morning. A suitable distraction from Peter stalking towards him.

A solid kick sent Flash from the middle of the hallway to the other wall, causing crowded student to scatter. Peter blacked out during the walk towards him, only coming to when he saw his hand holding Flash up by his hair and landing brutal punches straight to his face.

He wasnt sure if he would have stopped if the school security guards hadn't held him in a vice grip. Peter could have easily broken it, could have easily killed both guards and Flash, but as soon as he saw the bloody, unconscious bully slumped against the wall, the weight disappeared. It almost looked like his nose had been concaved and various cuts and marks littered what was visible of his face and head. Both of his eyes were already swollen and once Peter finally tore his eyes away from the bloody carnage, he noticed his wrist bent at a gruesome angle. He finally looked down at his own abused knuckles, wondering when he did that.

He turned his head just before the fog creeped back over his mind, seeing Ned standing with one if the guards he had retrieved. He finally felt something right before the numbness set in: regret. Regret for hurting Flash, regret for even thinking about ending his life, regret for the fear that showed boldly on his friends face. Peter never thought he'd be grateful for the helium in his limbs, but it was so much better than the iron.


End file.
